


The Deal

by elysiansora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Choi San - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, San - Freeform, Short Story, Thief, Yeosang - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, prince - Freeform, sansang, yeosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiansora/pseuds/elysiansora
Summary: Prince Yeosang gets kidnapped and it doesn't turn out as hoped
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Deal

The bag was pulled off his head, light flashing in his eyes. He winced, blinking a few more times. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” a voice said. He squinted, trying to focus on the person in front of him. It was a boy with jet black on her head, his piercing green staring into his blue ones.

“Good morning,” he responded, calmly. 

The boy smiled, putting a knife up against his neck. “You can scream as loud as like, Prince. No one can hear you.” The prince smiled and looked around. 

“Cool place you got,” he chirped, looking around. All the lights were off but he could still see that they were in a bedroom from the one lantern shining in his face. “But these ropes are seriously uncomfortable.” He tugged at them a little. “Do you mind?” 

The boy blinked, lowering the knife. “Why aren’t you scared? Or screaming?”

“Oh, did you want me to?” The boy sighed, standing up from his spot on the chair. “So what’s your name?”

“I kidnapped you for ransom,” he responded, coldly, walking into the darkness. 

“Well, I’m Yeosang. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice? Are you crazy? I kidnapped you for a hundred thousand coins!” The lights turned on. “I don’t think you understand, Prince Yeosang. This isn’t a game.”

The prince huffed, his blonde hair moving out of his eyes. “I think it’s crazy that you think I’m only worth a hundred thousand coins.”

The boy looked at him wide-eyed. “W-What?”

“What’s your name?” the prince asked, looking at him.

“San,” he answered, leaning against the wall.

“Well, San, I just wanted to thank you for taking me here. I hope it’s far away from the castle as possible,” he exclaimed.

He watched him closely, pushing off the wall that he was leaning on. “So, let me get this straight. You’re happy that I kidnapped you? Why?”

Prince Yeosang smiled. “I bet you think it’s all nice to live in a castle and have Mommy and Daddy butter you up and give you everything you ever wanted, right? It isn’t. It’s terrible. They’re consistently on my back about being the future king and trying to control what I do and how I do it.” He sighed. “I’ve been thinking about running away for a while now but since you’ve kidnapped me, I don’t have to plan!”

San had been pacing around but stopped once he finished. He was thinking for a while before untying him. “You smiling and being happy defeats the whole point of this. It isn’t fun anymore.”

Yeosang rubbed his wrists, looking at him. “You can still get your money, I promise! The clothes that I’m wearing are worth a lot, including the jewelry,” he swore.

San looked back at him, shaking his head. “Okay, whatever.”

“Also, is it okay if I stay here? Just until I can find my own place or something like that,” he said, happily swinging his feet.

San shoved his knife back into his holster. “Definitely not. Once I get my money, you need to leave.”

Yeosang frowned, standing up. “Please? I won’t be in your way! I can even help you with kidnapping other princes... if that’s what you do for a living.”

He snickered, going through a chest. “Kidnapping other princes? This was a one-time thing, doll. I was just a little desperate for some extra cash before I hit the trail.” He pulled out a bag, slipping it on his shoulder.

“So you’re a traveling thief?” he inquired, a smile spreading on his peach lips. San just rolled his eyes, walking down the stairs, Prince Yeosang right on her tail. “You’ll need me out there! I know where the most richest kingdoms are! I’ve visited them when my parents tried to find me a wife. I can show you them if you take me with you.”

San turned around suddenly, making the prince crash into his body. He backed up, looking at the male who just sighed.

“Once I get my money, sure.” Yeosang wrapped his arms around him.

“Yes! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He pushed him away gently.

“The first thing you need to know about me is that I don’t do hugs. Like, at all.” He stated, walking to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned around. “I’m going out for a bit. Just stay here and keep yourself occupied, okay?”

Yeosang nodded his smile wide on his baby face. “Sure thing, partner!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind turning this into fanfiction if you guys want, just let me know!


End file.
